Chocolate
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: It was Kaito s birthday, and for the first time, Shinichi was incredibly grateful his friend was a chocoholic.


**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: In poirotcafe, the forum I´m participating, we had a new drawing contest, and Csigabiga (her username in the forum) won this time. One of the prizes is a short story from a volunteer, and she chose me! The request was surprise story about Kaito and Shinichi. To my defense, I have no idea where this came from. I started writing about Shinichi trying to make a cake and suddenly... Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

For as long as Shinichi knew Kaito, four years and counting, the magician had loved chocolate with a passion that was hard to find these days, going as far as to promise, on one of those days he somehow ended drunk, to marry chocolate. Such a chocoholic he was.

However, as Shinichi looked at his chocolate-covered hands, he couldn´t help but think that it was a really fortunate thing. After all, if Kaito liked cakes more than anything, or even fish, then the detective would never be able to make one personally as a gift for his birthday. It came to no surprise to anyone that Kudo Shinichi couldn´t cook to save his life, apparently a trait most detectives shared. Now, when it came to chocolate…

His apparent skill in the art of chocolate had been discovered by chance, a little over a year since he finally returned to his rightful age, in a remote location where he had been called for a case. While he solved the murder with ease, honestly, old women should not go around killing people; he had been stranded in the town for about a week, the weather issues making it impossible to leave early.

It had been the mother of the murdered man who, as a way to thank him, decided to teach him a little about how to make a chocolate, surprising both herself and him as she noted his potential. By the end of the week, he had known all she could teach him about chocolate tampering, and after receiving a promise that he would continue on the path to become a chocolatier, the nice lady bestowed upon him her recipes book, not having anyone else left.

Now, while Shinichi was certain he would never be a professional chocolatier, he loved being detective too much, the now twenty years old college student easily admitted that he liked creating chocolate. For the first time in years, he had found a hobby he enjoyed and was not related to his detective work, perfecting it was only the obvious answer.

That case had happened two years ago, and tomorrow, for the first time, he was going to show it to other people. Somehow, he had kept it as a secret, practicing when he had free time, disguising his creations as foreign chocolates send by his parents… A part of him wanted to keep it a secret, more than aware others wouldn´t exactly understand his hobby; however, it was Kaito´s twenties birthday, and there was nothing the magician loved more than chocolate.

"Now, I better start working on the cape." The detective mumbled, having finished tempering, satisfied by the result. It had taken a few tries, the cape needed to be smooth looking after all, but finally he achieved his goal. "I knew this would take days, that damn idiot better be grateful…"

It was already near four in the morning, and while the party was only going to start at eight at night, Shinichi still had classes to attend. Sure, only that stupid cape was left, thank god for that, but the detective had already pulled two all-nighters, skipping another night of sleep did not seem like a fun idea… Then again, he wasn´t sure he would be able to sleep even if he tried, so much coffee in his body that his body seemed to work on autopilot.

Sighing, Shinichi finished the molding, giving his work one last glance. The present was almost finished, certainly would be done by the time all guests came to celebrate, and as long as Kaito loved it, three days of no sleep seemed like a fair price to pay.

* * *

Shinichi would never admit to anyone, specially a certain loud mouthed dark skinned detective, but as he looked at the loud party filled with all of Kaito´s associates, he backed down. To be honest, he had expected a small party with only his closest friends, but obviously the stupid magician had other ideas. And while the detective would have loved to see his friends awe struck eyes at the gift, Shinichi would never reveal it in front of so many people he did not trust. He could already see the headlines: Kudo Shinichi, leaving the field to play with chocolate! Nope, the gift would remind a secret until the end, and only Kaito would see it.

Yawning loudly, the detective rubbed his tired eyes, wondering if maybe he should drink another cup of coffee. Currently he was working on his tenth, but apparently the caffeine had already run out, Shinichi honestly found himself fighting against the world of dreams. Not even the loud voice of someone singing… something, man, that person really needed some singing lessons; could wake him up enough to register that he was sitting on the stairs, slightly dosing off against the wall. For all he cared, this party was a waste of his time, even sleeping would be a better way to spend time…

"Shinichi?" A well-known voice called from somewhere, but all the detective did was shift slightly, having found the unconsciousness rather welcoming at the moment. "Shinichi. SHINICHI."

As the panic in the voice grew to disproportional levels in Shinichi´s humble opinion, and aching ears, the sleepy detective finally opened his eyes, staring confused at the colorful magician that shook him rather violently. Now while he wondered why Kaito´s hair was half pink and green, he just couldn´t bring himself to care, his system was crashing violently and he needed some coffee right away.

"Oh, thank god, you are awake." Kaito mumbled, sitting tiredly near the sitting detective. "What´s wrong, Shin-chan? You fell asleep on top of the stairs. Don´t tell me you pulled another all-nighter while looking into a case?"

Yawning, the blue eyed man shook his head, rubbing his eyes violently trying to stay away.

"No, I pulled three all-nighters. Had something important to take care…" Where was the coffee when he needed it? "Can you bring me a cup of coffee? I´m not sure I can stay awake for much longer without some…"

"Oh, no, no, don´t you even think about it." With an ease that would certainly scare others, the magician pulled Shinichi up, half dragging his slow body up the stairs. "Three days without sleep, are you insane? No, wait, don´t answer that question, obviously you are insane, why else would you hang around those dead bodies…"

Smiling, Shinichi only rolled his eyes, trying to figure out where they were going. He suspected it was somewhere away from the crowd, but his sleep driven mind just couldn´t pinpoint the location. Well, it´s not like it mattered anyway, he trusted Kaito with his life. Sometimes, the magician seemed like an overprotective bear mom… Now that was a nice idea, he wanted a bear-Kaito, where could he get those?

"What are you smiling about, idiot?" Kaito asked with a frown, clearly wanting to lecture the detective, but more than aware nothing he would say would register in his mind until the detective had a good night of sleep.

"I want a bear-Kaito!" Blinking, the magician just stared at his grinning friend, resisting the urge to take a picture. Shinichi never smiled… well, he did, but those occasions were rare and far between. "A small bear Kaito that would play with me, and they are so warm, he could do tricks, we could eat chocolate together… I wonder if he would like to learn molding…"

"Shinichi, you make no sense. Honestly, just go to sleep before you do anything stupid." Like sing only in his pajama pants, that was an event no one would ever forget. "Haibara is still trying to figure out why you act drunk when you are suffering from lack of sleep. Anyway, sleep, I need to go back to the party."

"Bear Kaito, bear Kaito…" Rolling his eyes, the magician covered Shinichi whom was snuggling with a pillow, trying not to laugh. Shinichi could act like such a child sometimes...

As he finally finished tucking in his friend, something he would never admit even under a threat of finny things, a strong grip suddenly stopped his retreat, and Kaito found himself looking into two pairs of clear, determined blue gems.

"When everyone goes home, I think you should check out the gift I left in your guest room." Wasn´t Shinichi supposed to be asleep, or close to it. "It took me a while to finish it, and I hope you like it, I was using that one you liked the most…" Looking away, he blushed slightly, finally letting go of the hand.

Confused, worried and slightly curious, Kaito nodded, already making plans to end the party early. After all, it was not every days Shinichi gave people handmade presents. Actually, it told a lot about how much he treasured the magician friendship, Ran-chan had never received handmade things. Not sure if there was anything else to say, the magician looked at his friend, fighting the urge to blush as he found himself against the brightest and warmest expression he had ever seen.

"Happy birthday, Kaito."

* * *

The party was finally over, and a tired Kaito made his way to the guest room. To be truthful, he just couldn´t forget Shinichi´s words and expression, his curiosity was killing him. Maybe that´s why he finished the party at eleven, laying about having work the next day. That and the fact Shin-chan smelled of chocolate. Of sweet chocolate.

It was global knowledge that Kudo Shinichi disliked sweets, chocolate included. While he could eat it, as long as it was back, it was not his favorite dessert. Therefore, what was that detective, who once went as far as to walk ten minutes more every day to avoid a cake shop, doing smelling like chocolate?

As he opened the guest room, he immediately noticed it was colder than usual. While it was strange, intriguing really, he just wanted to see his birthday gift from Shinichi, his hand going immediately to the switch. What he saw, however, made his mouth drop.

Made out of white chocolate, at least that what Kaito´s nose told him, stood a perfect replica of Kaito Kid, the cape and everything. While only half of the height of the original, the details were incredible. From head to toe, it looked like a real mini Kaito Kid, a smooth sculpture made of white.

"This is…" Amazing, incredible, fantastic! Whomever made it had to be a genius, and have an incredible eye for detail. The red rose, the only pop of color, was so realistic, so regal… He had to know who created it, this person had to be a genius! His work should be shown to everyone, how had Shinichi…

Freezing in his examination, Kaito blinked, remembering what the detective had told him. This gift was supposed to be handmade… handmade by Shinichi, who spent many hours working on it.

Suddenly, everything started to make sense! The foreign chocolates Kaito was unable to find, the faint smell of chocolates when Shinichi came over, the lack of sleep even when the magician knew his friend had no cases! Shinichi secretly created chocolates! And apparently sculptures! Oh, this was fantastic, now he had his own exclusive chocolatier!

Taking hold of the rose, Kaito smiled, aware that he was the only one whom knew of Shinichi´s secret, and it strangely made him extremely giggly. With a simple sleight of hand, he made the rose vanish, deciding to hold on to it. After all, it was the first rose his Shin-chan had ever given him. Taking off the monocle from the sculpture, still amazed by the incredible work, Kaito closed his eyes. This was, without a doubt, the best gift ever.


End file.
